<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На благо королевства by ElenaBu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634478">На благо королевства</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu'>ElenaBu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Armello (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гораций устал. Очень устал. Но если он нужен Армелло, он будет сражаться.</p><p>Переведено на конкурс <a href="https://fanfics.me/challenge104">«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур</a>, номинация «Новые горизонты».</p><p>Комментарий автора:<br/>«Я просто очень люблю Армелло; мой парень втянул меня в это, и я просто провалилась туда, поэтому когда я в неё играла, поняла, что просто ДОЛЖНА написать фик! Надеюсь, вам понравится читать так же сильно, как мне понравилось его писать».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На благо королевства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Гораций стоял напротив короля, его мысли были только об одном: он устал. Шесть дней и ночей он защищал безумного монарха как от гибели, так и от «героев», жаждавших увидеть самого знаменитого льва. Теперь же, стоя перед пустой оболочкой своего короля, он чувствовал только сильную усталость.</p><p>Железный Поэт. Это имя преследовало его с того самого утра, когда Орден розы предал его. Прозвище было дано за дело: после того, как его вышвырнули из королевской гвардии, он, не желая бездельничать, стал заниматься музыкой и поэзией. Но прежние товарищи держали его в курсе всех дел монарха, и чем больше он слышал, тем больше беспокоился. После увольнения Горация поведение короля становилось всё более и более непредсказуемым, дошло до ущерба гражданам королевства Армелло, которое он когда-то так горячо любил. Храня верность своему королю и Армелло, Гораций не мог этого так оставить. Тот тиран, который нынче стоял у руля Армелло, не был его королём. Поэтому он обратился к своему бывшему другу-гвардейцу, чтобы узнать, как помочь своему королевству — и королю, которому он был предан всем своим существом.</p><p>В полдень Гораций встретился с Зейлом у Чёрной Скалы.</p><p>— Салют!</p><p>— Хей! Вижу, годы не изменили тебя, Железный Поэт, — добродушно отсалютовал Зейл, старший королевский гвардеец, всё ещё помнивший старые добрые времена.</p><p>— Ха-ха! — несмотря на нестабильность в королевстве и груз на сердце Горация, добрый юмор Зейла был заразителен. — Вижу, годы не изменили твой юмор!</p><p>Такая пикировка была в их духе: за те годы, что прошли с момента увольнения Горация, они часто встречались, побывав, считай, в каждой таверне каждого города Армелло. Частенько Гораций просто писал стихи или песни, пока Зейл выполнял всё более зловещие задания короля. Их двоих так часто видели вместе, что Гораций, несмотря на происхождение из бандитского клана, сохранил свой титул девятого рыцаря и мог идти куда угодно, не опасаясь быть остановленным или атакованным гвардейцами.</p><p>— В эти тяжёлые времена всем нам нужно немного веселья, — голос Зейла утратил бодрость. — Всё очень плохо, друг мой. Король охвачен Гнилью, как ты и опасался. Я сам видел его безумие. Эти твари, бейны… он вызывает их по ночами, а мы, гвардейцы, убираем за ними утром.</p><p>— Проклятье! — выругался Гораций. Он думал, что у Его Величества больше времени. — Как скоро Гниль повергнет его?</p><p>— Не позже чем через десять дней. Армелло нужен новый монарх, — Зейл покачал головой. — Мало кому я мог бы доверить королевство. Ты должен что-то сделать. Претендующие на корону кланы уже воюют за поселения.</p><p>— Да, Скарлет упоминала, что они зашевелились.</p><p>— Я вижу, она пользуется твоим доверием — но не моим. Пожалуйста, Гораций. Ты нужен своему королевству.</p><p>— Что ты предлагаешь делать? Вряд ли я вызову благосклонность короля после стольких лет.</p><p>— Ты, конечно же, знаешь: самое тёмное время суток — перед рассветом. Нужно вернуть королю его прежнюю сущность. Нам приказано захватить все Камни духов, но мы не можем победить всех вас. Я уверен, Железный Поэт может стать тем героем, который спасёт короля, — Зейл умолк, ожидая реакции Горация. — Если ты сделаешь это для королевства, то сможешь вернуться во дворец, в свой старый дом. Вернуться на свою прежнюю должность.</p><p>Гораций молчал. Идея вернуться на службу королю, его королю, искушала. Но раны, нанесённые стране, заставляли задуматься: будет ли новый король лучше. Он так и сказал Зейлу. Тот вздохнул и слегка сдулся.</p><p>— То, что ты говоришь, правда. И буду честен с тобой — вряд ли Его Величество переживёт очищение от Гнили. Но ты всё равно нужен Армелло.</p><p>— Что ж. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Прощай! — и с этим Гораций отправился собирать Камни духов так быстро, как мог.</p><p>Однако когда он услышал, что Фанг вторгся в замок, его терпение лопнуло. Он никак не мог позволить этому бешеному ублюдку убить короля — то, что осталось от его короля. Поэтому спустя две ночи он отправился во дворец, чтобы остановить волка.</p><p>— Осторожнее, Фанг. Не гневи рыцаря.</p><p>— Убей меня или убирайся, — прорычал подлый волчара.</p><p>Так он и сделал.</p><p>Он вовсе не собирался врываться во дворец.</p><p>Когда угар битвы рассеялся, он обнаружил, что стоит у полуразрушенных ворот замка, некогда больших и величественных, как их прежний обитатель, а ныне разбитых, как и его душа.</p><p>— Беру на себя всю ответственность!</p><p>Он так и знал, что ему придётся встать против своих бывших товарищей по оружию. Оставалось надеяться, что их тренировки оставались такими же напряжёнными, как во времена, когда он был рыцарем. Иначе им придётся туго в бою против него.</p><p>Гораций быстро прогнал эту мысль, увидев Барнаби позади себя и решив обратиться к нему, только если он не сможет утром взойти на трон.</p><p>То утро стало худшим в его жизни, хуже, чем первое время после его увольнения из гвардии, хуже, чем день, когда остальные гвардейцы отвернулись от него и Ордена розы.</p><p>По приказу безумного короля его атаковали четыре гвардейца. Все они были его бывшие друзья и соратники, и ни один не находил удовольствия в том, чтобы обратить против него своё оружие.</p><p>Вопреки всему он надеялся, что они смогут прочитать его движения, и сперва просто парировал их удары, но, к его ужасу, вскоре трое упали замертво. Его сердце остановилось, а затем снова встрепенулось, когда он увидел своего старого друга.</p><p>— Зейл, — он мог рассчитывать на своего товарища, потому что они упражнялись много раз за эти годы.</p><p>— Гораций, — голос его друга был горек. — Ну что, как раньше?</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>Когда бердыш столкнулся с алебардой, полетели искры, барсук и собака нанесли друг другу по удару. Ужас отступал по мере того, как бой затягивался, и прежде чем они поняли это, поединок вошёл в лёгкий ритм простого спарринга.</p><p>Когда бой остановился, Гораций поклонился Зейлу, благодарный за то, что взаимные надежды оправдались.</p><p>— Сделаем это с честью.</p><p>И когда он предстал перед королём, то чувствовал себя очень, очень уставшим.</p><p>Схватка была короче, чем ожидалось: Фанг, должно быть, попытался убить Его Величество первым, но потерпел поражение. Король, сильно ослабленный Гнилью, не оказал большого сопротивления, и с первым же взмахом бердыша потерял корону.</p><p>Зейл торжественно снял корону с головы поверженного короля и водрузил её поверх шлема Горация.</p><p>— Приветствую тебя, король Гораций!</p><p>Гораций поклялся в верности королевству:</p><p>— Я буду справедливым и доблестным королём.</p><p>Этой ночью он оплакал своих погибших товарищей, своего короля, который никогда не вернётся, и Армелло — своё разбитое королевство.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>